


Puns, Bad Pick-up Lines, and Coffee

by petitepineapple



Series: Smosh Valentine's Exchange [2]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepineapple/pseuds/petitepineapple
Summary: Noah saw a cute guy come in to the café one day.





	Puns, Bad Pick-up Lines, and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bashfulcreature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulcreature/gifts).



When Noah saw the “Now Hiring” sign at the nearby coffee shop after class one day, he was so happy he almost cried. Having lost his job two weeks prior, because he had a class and forgotten his shift, he was in desperate need of income. University isn’t cheap, you know.

Now Noah has a job at a cute little coffee shop called 1-Up, and he works there everyday after class. His bosses, Mari and Joven are super nice, and the pay is really good. He sometimes works with Mari, or another girl named Olivia. Apparently, Mari’s cousin worked there too but Noah hadn’t met him yet.

He’d been working at the cafef for about three days when a group of people came in. There was a brunette boy with glasses and a flannel shirt, a girl with short blonde hair in a red cropped Hawaiian shirt and jeans, A very short girl wearing boots with probably 6 inches of heel, ripped jeans and a band tee and a gorgeous boy. He was muscular and on the shorter side, with blonde hair. He was dressed casually in white t-shirt with a jean jacket and dog tags, but he pulled it off amazingly. Noah was so distracted by the attractive boy who came, he almost forgot to take his order. Luckily, the other boy didn’t seem to notice his stutter. 

As he made the boy’s coffee, he decided he had to do something to get his attention. Cheesy pick-up lines were his first thought, but he was sure that the nerdy ones would be too, well nerdy. Noah decided to go for it anyway, carefully penning “Are you the square root of -1? Because you can’t be real.” on to the order. He called out “Order up” and then went back to cleaning off the counter. After he saw the order being taken, he waited a bit and looked up. Noah caught the eye of the other boy, blushed and looked away. He heard the table murmur with giggles after that, so he assumed his joke was received well. 

The next time he came in, Noah saw the brown haired boy from the day before standing behind the counter. 

“Hey man, I’m Damien. I’m Mari’s cousin, we’re working together today.” The boy, Damien, greeted. 

“Hi, nice to meet you, I’m Noah.”

“So you wrote the note on Shayne’s cup yesterday?”

“Umm, yeah. Sorry, should I not have?”

“No, dude it’s cool. Shayne may not look like it, but he loves puns and is like a huge nerd. You should keep doing it.”

“Oh that’s cool, thanks for the tip.”

Day after day, when the boy, Shayne, came in Noah tried to come up with a cute line or pun to jot down on his mug. Slowly Noah meet all the members of the little friend group that frequented the cafe. He became close friends with Keith, Boze, and Olivia, who helped him convince the others not to tell Shayne Noah’s name. Finally, after about three weeks, Noah penned out “I know you don’t Noah lot about me, but if you call me you could. (216)-983-3400 -Noah” and held his breath as he saw Shayne grab the cup. His shift was just about over when Shayne came in so he quickly clocked out, and left. He was taking his apron off when his phone dinged a few times. Noah crossed his fingers as he checked the screen. 

**_From Boze_ ** _ : Have you told him yet? _

**_From Mar_ ** _ i: Have you told him yet? _

**_From Olivia_ ** _ : Have you told him yet? _

He usually got those after his shift from Boze and sometimes Damien but Mari and Olivia? That was new, they must’ve seen Shayne’s reaction to the note. He shot them a reply, saying “Yes, I did but I haven’t heard anything back.” Noah had it on good authority from Damien that Shayne at least wanted to be his friend, so he should be getting something soon. As he pulled into his driveway, his phone dinged one more time. Expecting it to be Damien, he prepared his response. 

**_From 218-325-9835_ ** _ : Hey, its a Shayne that I didn’t get to know you sooner, I’d love to go out some time. _

Noah almost dropped his phone.


End file.
